


一直喜欢你

by xiaokebuyaosong



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaokebuyaosong/pseuds/xiaokebuyaosong





	一直喜欢你

“大林，我……”这些年我一直在他面前凶惯了，不习惯对着他柔柔顺顺的。我总不能告诉他，我这是第一次，其实怂的不行吧。  
脸上烧的厉害，连带着吸进肺里的空气都粘稠了起来。我其实心里还是挺喜欢他亲近的，但是我又不知道该怎么回应他。我试着伸手去圈住他的腰，哪怕知道自己的手抖得不行。  
我的回应像是给了他鼓励，他护着我倒在床上，一瞬间扑面而来的都是他的气息。宽松的衣摆被他从裙子里抽了出来，微凉的指尖和滚烫的掌心让我明白原来紧张的不止我一个。我闭上眼睛感受着他的亲吻和抚摸。  
衬衫的扣子一个个被慢慢解开，我也不知道为什么到这个时候了，我还有心思去计较他对自己的衣服倒知道爱惜。他的手指很软很灵活，没有干过活的手，指甲永远修剪的干净平滑。滑到后背的手掌托着我的背心，我略抬了抬上身，就被他脱下了上衣，顺便还能见缝插针的把我内衣的扣子解了。我赤裸着上身，感受到微凉的空气刺激着毛孔粟立起来，胸前的柔软被他的手掌盖住，轻微的揉捏却能带出一片奇异的电流，让我彻底瘫软在他怀里。  
“一然，一然……”大林放开我被吻得红肿的唇，喘着粗气在我耳边喟叹，即使只有我们两个人，却还是在我耳边说着悄悄话。我听完更是爆红了脸。  
大林说：“这些年我一个人用手解决的时候，满脑子想的都是你像现在这样，躺在我身下。”  
他抓着我的手去蹭他的下身，我就算没有经验却也感觉到了他远超常人的尺寸。  
“我才不要摸！”我急慌忙抽回手，看着他直起身子，慢条斯理的脱了上衣，日渐挺拔的身姿，和他依然如少年般的脸庞有种格格不入的感觉。  
他俯下身和我肌肤相贴，身上旺盛的汗毛微微搔得我身上发痒，我忍着耳垂被他含住后的颤栗，扭着上身拿痒痒的地方去蹭他，他却突然扳着我的肩膀不让我动弹。  
“一然，别扭，我已经在忍着了，你再扭我就忍不住了。”大林的额头沁出了细密的汗，他干脆压下身体，隔着裤子用那处顶着我的小腹。  
我咬着唇，从鼻腔里发出一个哼哼，看着他低下头，视野里只剩下他头顶的发旋。  
“啊……大林，你别……你别……”胸前的乳尖被他含住，灵活的舌尖仔细的扫过每一处，比刚才更汹涌的电流瞬间窜过全身，我不由自主的夹紧了双腿。大林像没听见一样，轮流吮着两边的顶端，一只手摸索到我的腰间，搜寻一圈都没找到拉链，索性撩着裙摆掀到腰上。  
他挤开我的双腿，捞着我的膝窝曲起来我的腿，指尖沿着膝盖向上滑动，揉着大腿内侧的软肉。我软了腰，呼吸骤然急促，感觉到他的指尖勾进来，扯着内裤的边缘向外勾扯。  
沾着湿气的腿心微凉，我本能的要并拢双腿，大林却马上更进一步挤过来。过长的顺毛刘海将他的眼睛埋在阴影里，我却能感觉到他犹如实质的目光，正一瞬不瞬的看着我毫无遮拦的腿间。  
“你别看！”我蓄了力气，一手撑着身体一手去推他，却被他捉了手放在腰间长裤的边缘。他掰着我的手指塞进去，松紧带就像没了弹力似的，连着内裤一起滑脱下来。  
我倒回床上，别过脸去不愿意看，他却又压了下来。指尖触上了我的腿心，勾勾扯扯的去按那里的敏感点，有热流不受控制的往外涌，滑腻腻的被他沾着，一遍遍的扫着被隐藏的那粒凸起的一点。  
“嗯……”我缩着小腹去抵抗被他挑起的快感，却抵不过他越来越多的给予，脑子里混沌一片，眼前模糊不清的没有焦点的时候，却又突然炸开一道亮光。  
身上染上淡淡的红晕，我刚松开被攥成一团的床单复又扯住。还在收缩的甬道突然闯进不速之客，左突右撞着像内里挺进，然后使了坏在里面转了一圈。  
“一然，放松点，才进去一根手指。”大林的声音像是从天边传来的一样，他吻着我的额头、脸颊，最后才吻上我的唇，将我突然发出的呜咽尽数吞下，因为他又突然多钻进去一根。  
从未被开拓过的甬道艰难的吞咽着他的手指，被撑得发慌的不止是我的身体，连着心口都想被堵住了似的。他的指尖并起又分开，指腹四处剐蹭着内壁的褶皱，四处按压着。  
“大林……”我扭着腰在他怀里不安的唤他。  
“怎么了？不舒服？”他使坏的屈起前一节指节，又往里送了送。  
“啊！”我下半身被他这个动作逼得僵硬，心口被堵住的东西突然就散了开去，嘴边溢出一道呻吟。  
“你……呵……别这样！嗯……”他突然像刚才那样，开始高频率的触上那处，我有些受不住这样的刺激，扭着身子却被他牢牢锁在怀里。  
“一然，一然……”大林紧紧抱着我，任由我缠上他的手，在他后背抓出一道道痕迹。  
“呜，不要了，大林……嗯哼…”我哆哆嗦嗦的绞着他的手指又去了一次，骤然撤离的空虚让我不安的搓动着双腿。  
“我怕伤到你，一然，你忍一忍。”大林握着我的大腿根，将我的腿分开到极致，试探着一点点的触着入口处，让他的欲望沾上我的滑腻，一点点的挤了进来。  
过于饱胀的感觉，被撑开到极限反而生出了撕裂的错觉，实际上他也不过才进去一点。我脸色苍白的等待着大林冲破最后一层阻隔，他却怜惜的看着我，又去牵我的手一起探到下面。他捏着我的手指按在已经肿成一粒的敏感点上，一圈圈的揉开周围细嫩的皮肤。我羞于被他强迫着自慰，全部感官都集中到了那里，渐渐忘记了刚才和他的抗衡。  
被迫自慰着高潮的感觉过于强烈，就在攀上顶峰的那一瞬间，似乎撕裂的痛楚都被冲淡了一点。过于频繁而强烈的收缩箍着大林也不好受，他的痛也未必会比我少一点。  
他出了一身汗，却仍抱着我，抚着我的全身，等我的疼痛渐渐消淡。  
“大林，我……我好些了。”我环抱着他，轻抚着他的后背，指下能触到一条条指甲用力划过后的突起。  
“你再缓一缓，一然，我怕你疼。”  
我努力对他笑了笑，指尖点在他左胸前的乳尖上，画着圈圈。  
“你忍着就不难受吗？”他的乳尖肉眼可见的挺立起来，被我用指甲划过，我看见他额头暴起的青筋。  
“该死的！”他一把握住我捣乱的手压在床上，下身毫不犹豫的挺动起来。  
我一下下做着深呼吸，努力去适应他的尺寸，听着他的身体撞上我时发出的击打声，还有液体被带出来时的水声，不知不觉脸又红了起来。  
不同于刚才手指的进出，大林的欲望会撞到更深的地方，又是精力旺盛的年纪，每次进出都是用了力气，内壁无一处不是妥帖的包裹着他，冠状的边缘无数次的蹭过内里还没有来得及适应的地方，次次尽入，都要撞到尽头不能轻易叩开的花房。  
“轻点……大林，求你！我……小肚子好涨！”我已经尽量在忍耐，毕竟刚才大林一直都只求我的满足，我不舍得他再不痛快，但是小腹堆叠起来的酸胀感觉，又让我不得不求他给我点时间，好缓一缓。  
“再一会儿，马上就让你休息。”大林搂紧我，在我耳边哄着，速度却更快。  
习惯了酸胀的感觉，反而渐渐不觉得难受了，有种莫名的东西从体内传开，似乎在勾引我去追寻着沉沦。  
“哈……大林，大林，啊……大林！”似乎是快慰的感觉让我忘了刚才的难受，我哼着大林的名字，去寻他的唇。  
世界在极速的倒退成光影，我只知道搂着大林，将登上巅峰时的激荡回馈给他，他也突然重重的抵进深处，一下下幅度轻微的抖动着，末了还不忘埋进我的胸口多亲了几下。  
“一然……一然……以后你再不是我姐了，你是我媳妇儿！”郭麒麟突然抬起头，笑得一副不太聪明的样子。  
“你，你快拿出去，好像流出来了……”我真的快哭了，无力的推着大林，感觉有热流涌了出来。  
我其实就是觉得自己今天实在没力气换床单了！  
结果，床单还是要换的，因为上面沾上了血迹。


End file.
